Rakish
by BonneyQ
Summary: Cana and Laxus always argue. But the best part is to make peace [Based on the amazing fanart by: LilithKiss] [Mature content]


**AN:** First Laxus x Cana _ever_, forgive any OOCness.

This fanfiction is based on the amazing work of **Lilithkiss**! Great work, darling. I hope this is okay and I didn't kill your beautiful drawings with this. Haha.

This will have **MATURE** content! Very detailed (and good, I hope) sex scene. You've been warned.

No storyline, I guess. Just Laxus and Cana doing the nasty.

**#**

"_Let's just skip the fight and go right to the make-up sex_." – Unknown

**Rakish**

**#**

Neither could really remember what they have been arguing about so heatedly; might've been the fact that he didn't put the toilet seat down, might've been because her cooking skills sucked or even about the length of a mission either would take.

It didn't matter, really. They were arguing, and that was the main point of it.

Laxus Dreyar and Cana Alberona loved arguing, because it always led to something more enjoyable; so, they were always picking fights with each other. Laxus was mostly provoked into it, but when he was in, he was in.

"Oh, bite me!" The beautiful brunette said, pulling him away with her left hand, while she pointed accusatorily at him.

Cana could see his expression turn from irritation to rakishness in a second.

The tall blonde man smirked and said: "Fuck me."

Throwing her hands in the air in exasperation, Cana turned around to leave the man's apartment, but was grabbed by the waist and then turned around; and before she could say anything, strong, yet soft, lips were upon hers.

Cana tried to push him away by shoving her tiny hands on his muscled chest, but it made him just kiss her harder and to shove his tongue in her mouth. The brunette eventually kissed him back. That was their thing.

Instead of pushing him away, she was pulling him by the shoulders to her, helping the tall man to remove the heavy furry coat on the floor. As the kisses grew hotter, Laxus grabbed her by the butt as if she weighted nothing and she easily wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Why do we always… ah." Cana said as her boyfriend started to lead them inside the house, towards the bedroom while kissing her neck. "Why do we always fight like that?"

"Because." Laxus said opening his bedroom door, now giving tiny kisses and bites on her cleavage.

His bed wasn't too far from the door and soon enough, Cana was lying there with him on top of her, kissing his way down to her covered chest (if you could call her bikini top a cover). With the agility he gained by countless nights with Cana, he took her top off of her in a moment, while she started to take her bracelets and arms bands, throwing them in random directions. The brunette knew that Laxus liked to see her totally naked, nothing on her but him.

The Dragon slayer smirked and kissed her fully on the mouth again for a few moments, just to start to descend towards her breasts.

When his tongue made contact with an erect nipple, Cana put her hands on his hair and pulled a bit. "Oh, that's…"

After a moment, Laxus bit the side of her right breast, just enough to mark. Cana hissed in pain and was about to slap him, but he was faster and got her hand before she could reach him.

With a smirk, he said: "You did say '_bite me_.'"

Cana groaned in annoyance, but pulled him up to kiss him with passion, while with only her feet, kicked her shoes away. Laxus, on the other hand, was happily kissing her back while undoing her pants, and thank god they weren't complicated; they never were. Cana knew that Laxus hated to waste time with taking clothes off. None of his own clothes were that complicated also.

He took her pants and slid them down along with her white lace panties; she was completely naked, hair all spread on the pillows, a hand over her stomach while the other was in between her hair, legs closed and eyes glowing with desire at the man in front of her.

The animalistic side of Laxus growled in delight to know that this woman was like this because of him. He wanted more. He _needed_ more.

A sweet musky scent invaded his nostrils and the Dragon Slayer could feel that his manhood was reacting very much to it.

"Open your legs. You know I enjoy this part." The Dragon Slayer had a smirk on his face and started to work on his shirt, that was being thrown in some random place in no time. "And I know you love it too."

"Oh, fuck." Cana grabbed the sheets and moaned; she liked when he was bossy and damn, he had the hottest body she's ever saw. All those tones muscles, the tattoos, the macho attitude, the vibe of power. God, that man was made to make her weak in the knees.

"Open your legs and I will." Laxus grabbed her knees and roughly opened them as far as they could possible go and leaned in, closer to her core, but nor touching her center. The blonde man took a deep breath and Cana thought that he had done it all the times they've slept together. "God, you smell nice when you want me."

"I smell nice _all the time_, stupid." Cana managed to say, even if she wanted to purr when his nose touched her inner thigh.

"That's because you want me all the time." He said, and before Cana could reply, his took a lick on her sex and all that came from her was a moan and his name in a hiss; the blonde, then, really started his ministrations. With one hand, he separated the labia and let his tongue do its magic on her.

He licked and sucked all of her sex and all that Cana thought was him. Him. Him. Him.

His hands on her hips, holding her still, his lips on her, his tongue doing the unimaginable sucking her clit like if he didn't get enough, he would die.

And man, he knew exactly what he was doing. One of his hands left its place on her hips, to be introduced inside her opening and Cana sighed in pleasure when one, then two fingers started to move in and out of her while the blonde man sucked her clit.

The muscled on her abdomen started to contract, just like the ones from her core; the heat from the bottom of her belly indicating that she was close. And Cana voiced that.

Her moans became more frequent, the squeaks more high pitched, her hold on the sheets more desperately. She was about to reach the peak when suddenly he was no longer close to her. Actually, he got up, as she could see after she opened her eyes (that she couldn't remember closing).

"You motherfucker, don't you _dare_." Cana said in desperation, slipping a hand between her legs, just to have him stopping her by slapping the hand away. "Oh, _come on_." The brunette said in exasperation.

"Turn around." He unbuckled his pants; his brown eyes were now dark and glowing with desire.

"Fuck you!" Cana tried to rub herself once again, she was so damn close and that bastard was keeping her from having a massive orgasm. When he saw her intentions, the blond man stopped his work on his pants, grabbed her hands and pinned over her head, leaning closer menacingly.

"I told you to turn around." To anyone else, it sounded like a threat. And well, it was. But instead of scaring her, Cana got even wetter, if it was possible. That bossy man knew exactly what to say to her.

Laxus grabbed her by the waist and forced her to be on her hands and knees. Cana obeyed because if she didn't, she knew that the blonde god-like man would make her wait more time to have him inside her and she couldn't have that. No way.

After he put her in position, Laxus retrieved so he could finally take the damn pants off, but Cana was in a hurry. She groaned in frustration.

"If you take longer I'll do it myself and won't need you anymore!" Cana looked over her shoulder, just to see Laxus take his pants off completely. She took a second to admire him all nude and damn, the guy was hot.

He was no boy, he was a full grown man and Cana loved that about him.

"_Cana, shut the _fuck_ up_!" He kneeled behind her rubbing his length on her sex. That made Cana shut up.

Laxus always felt so good. The other times they had sex, they were also kind of rushed, after or during an argument, but it didn't mean that the brunette wasn't acquaintance with his penis. Oh, no sir. Cana was proud to know that she had made him crazy with her hands and mouth in many occasions, so, she knew exactly what to expect when he entered her: long and thick.

The blond positioned her legs like he wanted, a little more apart, tested her readiness with a finger –as if he needed to, Cana was dripping wet already, as the bastard already knew– and teased her clit, her hips moving by instinct to meet his palm, but he chuckled.

"Too eager." He leaned, so his torso was touching her back and kissed her shoulder, his length touching her sex once again, making her let out a moan.

"Fuck me already." She managed to say.

"I remember saying 'fuck _me_', Cana." He whispered on her ear and nibbled the earlobe.

"I'll find you a nice dildo later. Now get on with it." Cana turned her head and Laxus captured her lips in a deep kiss while at the same time entering her in one single long stroke. Both moaned in contentment, but were muffled by the kiss.

The man didn't move until they stopped kissing and Cana let her head fall into the mattress, taking deep breaths. She loved the way he fit inside her, so big and throbbing stretching her as far as she could go and beyond.

"Fuck, Cana. Always so wet." He whispered into her hair while breathing in her scent, and it made the woman smile. "And tight."

"Do something about it, then, big boy." Cana teased breathless as she pushed her hips towards his, earning a cuss word from the man, who grabbed her hips with roughness and thrust into her with the especial rakish way he knew she liked it.

"I will." Laxus kissed the back of her neck, then straightened his body back up and started to move inside her and Cana had to cut back her snappy replies because suddenly, nothing else but the man inside her and the friction between them mattered in the world.

He knew exactly what to do to make her crazy, Cana thought. Their various encounters during the years they've known each other always provided both with an enormous knowledge of each other's anatomy, liked and dislikes. And now that they had mastered each other's bodies, they would enjoy every second of it.

Since the brunette woman was already close a few moments before, Laxus knew very well that wouldn't take much for her to reach her orgasm and he always liked to make her come first.

After a few minutes of ruthless thrusts and groans from both sides –Cana had found her pace to meet each of Laxus' thrusts, but they were getting erratically as she started to reach her peak.

Sensing this, Laxus removed his hands from her hips and let one slip under her to touch her cli, while the other caressed her back until it reached her long brown hair. The blonde man intertwined his fingers between the locks and grabbed her hair with force, just the way he knew she liked and was gifted with a loud cry. She started to contract her inner muscles around his shaft and Laxus groaned with the feeling, but not enough to come yet.

"La…" Cana tried to say and the man twisted his hips, changing his name into a moan. "Oh, close."

Still touching her clit in crazy patterns, Laxus leaned over her again and said on her ear. "Come, Cana."

His voice did it for her.

Cana let out a loud cry as she felt her orgasm wash over her in a wave that felt like a tsunami, knocking down all her barriers and inhibitions. She hid her face on the pillow as the scream escaped her, not that she had much choice; Laxus was bloody marvelous.

The brunette barely noticed that Laxus was now with a smug smile on his face, and she didn't care; all that was in her mind at that moment was the fact that she was high, nothing in the world mattered to her, only the feeling of utter pleasure she was having.

She did feel him exit her, and she definitely felt him turn her body over and she felt when he lied on top of her, entering her again while kissing and nibbling her neck. Cana's hands went to his hips as he moved in and out. The feeling on the bottom of her belly returning when he used one hand to squeeze one of her breasts, just for a moment later leave her neck, exchanging the nibbling and kissing to the neglected breast.

"Laxus." Cana breathed dreamily. There were no more snarky replies in her mind. The only thing that echoed through her was him. Every thrust he gave, she matched. Every groan he gave, she moaned in response. Every kiss was a way of expressing how they felt.

"Cana." Laxus groaned her name and her whole body was once again on fire; her hands found its way to his hair. "Fu-uck." He said, his hips rocking back and forth on her. The brunette pulled his hair until he left her breasts and let her pull him for a deep, longing kiss while their bodies rocked together.

The Dragon Slayer grabbed one of her legs and put it over his shoulder and Cana knew that she was nearing the abyss of pleasure again. "Lax... Laxus. I…"

"Fuck! Me too." He managed. The woman, then, let go of his hair and grabbed his shoulders.

Cana experimented a rotation of her lips and felt him cuss, then a hand between their joined bodies, where her clit was pinched. She, then, felt him spill his seed inside her with one single thrust everything went still; his orgasm triggering hers.

Her toes curled, her nails dug into the skin of his back, she forgot everything. The pleasure came as such a surprise that Cana didn't even have the time to suppress her shriek. But she did like to hear Laxus groan her name in his own orgasm. After a moment, she felt his weight on top of hers in a delicious way.

They stayed like that for a few moments, breathing hard and regaining composure; until the big blonde man lift his weight from her and exiting from her in the process, falling by her side on the bed.

Once she could, Cana managed to say between breaths. "It should be illegal for you to be _that_ good."

Laxus only laughed smugly and pulled her close to his chest, where she did rest her head. A moment later, the Dragon Slayer asked with an eyebrow raised: "What was that about a dildo again?" Cana burst into laughed and kissed his lips lightly before returning to her previously position.

They stayed in a comfortable silence; Cana tracing the patterns of his tattoos while he stroked her hair absent minded.

"Are you staying tonight?" Laxus asked. "You know that I _do_ have a morning problem that you hadn't take care of in a while." He felt her smirk, since her face was pressed on his shoulder and couldn't resist his own.

"We'll see. I am sleeping now." Cana said. "We're done for today."

"You know you want it." The blonde teased.

"Sleeping, Laxus."

"Will you?"

"Shut up or we won't fight for a month."

Laxus laughed, kissed the top of her head and prepared himself for a nap. There was no way that they were done for the night.

**#**

**AN:** *red as a tomato* So… What you guys think?

07/17/2013 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
